Protect me
by Transformer Diva
Summary: Shawn, Hunter, and Taker have recently divorced their wives. All three of them pissed about it. However what happens when three girls, sisters need protection and the police turn to wrestlers for help. Mr. McMahon assigns Shawn, Triple H, and the Undertaker for the job. Shawn/OC, Triple H/OC, Undertaker/OC! This also has Drama and Horror
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my very first Wrestling story, it might suck! The Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, and Triple H are in it.**

**Shawn/OC, Triple H/OC, Undertaker/OC!**

**Summary:Shawn, Hunter, and Taker have recently divorced their wives. All three of them pissed about it. However what happens when three girls, sisters need protection and the police turn to wrestlers for help. Mr. McMahon assigns Shawn, Triple H, and the Undertaker for the job. Shawn/OC, Triple H/OC, Undertaker/OC!**

* * *

Shawn sat in his room, he couldn't believe what Rebecca had done. They had divorced six weeks and already she had gotten full custody of his children, not only that but she had made it so he couldn't visit. His baby girl will never see him again and this discouraged him deeply, Cheynne his baby. Oh right now he hated Rebecca for what she was doing to him. It wasn't his fault that she slept around on him!

"Hey Shawn," Shawn looked up to see his friend Hunter, (Triple H) Shawn sighed to his friend.

"Hey Hunter, I don't know what I'm gonna do. The only thing I want is to see my baby girl!" Shawn said, Hunter walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I know the feeling." Hunter said, Shawn looked at his friend and he knew Stephany had finalized his divorce. "Yes, she also took away my daughter." Shawn placed a hand now in his friends shoulder. "Though right now Vince is giving me hell for it to." This caused Shawn to crack a grin.

"Your not the only ones going through divorce right now." A low gruff voice said both Shawn and Hunter looked up to see Taker.

"Are we in trouble Taker?" Hunter said, Taker quickly looked at him with a fierce glare. "Hey, Hey I'm sorry." Hunter quickly out his hands up in defense.

"Yeah well Vince wants all three of us now!" Taker said, Shawn and Hunter looked at each other. "I think he's wondering because of all this if you to are going to turn into DX again. But, I don't know what he wants with me."

"Well since Vince actually likes you, I don't think you have anything to worry about!" Shawn said, he smiled at the days when Hunter and him were Degeneration X. It had been fun throwing shit all over Vince, Shane, and the Spirit Squad.

"Ah DX, good times!" Hunter said, with that he and Shawn got up and walked out with the Undertaker.

* * *

Mean while

Three girls sat there in their living room, tears stained their faces. Their Grandmother was shot and killed, their fathers throat had been slit, and their mother had been raped beatened and strangled to death. They were young though they had jobs except for two that was, but one was hopefully going to be hired as a chef.

"Excuse me ladies, but we need every single one of our officers for this investigation. So we are doing something we never thought we would but we are." The girls looked up at the FBI agent that had come into their homes and had the guts to say everything will be ok.

"What are you going to do?" One of the girls asked she was the youngest of the three. Her eyes were red and puffy but there was mistaking those eyes, for hers changed colors. And, right at the moment they were pitch black irisis, her lips a natural rosey red, her hair though most of the time it was in a poney tail right at the moment was down to the middle of her back. Long brown hair with the last bits of her strawberry blond hair die. Her skin was pale with exceptions for the tinted color of her cheeks.

"We are going to use WWE wrestlers to protect you." The girls looked at him with shock, they had always wanted to meet wrestlers. "Shawn Michaels, Triple H, and The Undertaker are being assigned for this job." Oh just their luck for those three happened to be their faves.

"Thank you inspector, can we hav a moment alone?" The youngest asked, nodded to her and left. "So girls is looks like we get to meet the loves of our lives." She joked through her tears.

"Yeah Alexis, but right now lets see if it would be alright if one of them is each of ours primary protectors." Alexis looked at her eldest sister. Her eyes were pink but not completely red like hers, they had a deep emerald green glow but they were hazel. They just looked green since she had been crying. Then Alexis turned to her middle aged sister, though still older to her. She had cried the most which gave her steel blue eyes more of a violet color.

"Hey look at it this way Angel you can have The Undertaker all to yourself." This caused a big grin to crawl onto Angel's face, which made her whole attire look alive. "Oh by the way I call Shawn." With that one of the officers walked in.

"I was told to let you know that the three wrestlers have agreed to watch you. And, all three of then had agreed to be at least one your personal body guard." The girls didn't interrupt him as he pulled out a sheet a paper. "Alyssa, Hunter has agreed to become your body guard." Alyssa had to practically bite her lip to stop herself from screaming in pure happiness. "Angel, now I was surprised at this but The Undertaker has agreed to become your body guard." Angel jumped up a big grin on her face. "That would leave you Alexis with the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels." Alexis held onto the chair, and bit her lip so hard that blood began spill from the marks. "Now I am going to go wait for them." The girls watched him go and they squealed with joy.

"Come on girls we need to look our best." Alyssa said, and they all ran up stairs.

* * *

Vince's Office

Shawn, Taker, and Hunter had just arrives at Vince's office and since there was nothing formal about the WWE. They just walked in, like they always did. However when they did all three of them stopped dead when they saw the Inspector.

"Alright, what ever this is about We," Hunter stared,

"did not," Taker spoke in.

"Do It!" Shawn finished, Vince rolled his eyes and the inspector did not look amused.

"This is serious, this isn't what you did your did not do. Three girls lives are at stake and you decide to make it a joke!" Vince yelled, almost at once Shawn, Taker, and Hunter looked at him with shock.

"Mr. McMahon I don't think they knew. I have a feeling they saw me and jumped to conclusions." The Inspector said,

"Ah yes inspector Nomen I believe your right. Taker, Shawn, Hunter what I am about to ask y'all to do is very important." Vince began, all three of them nodded. "Three girls need protection from this crazy serial killer. Normally they'd have special officers to do this but they need all their men for this guy." Vince said, Taker looked at him with a kind a shocked kind a anger expression. Shawn along with Hunter were just plain in shock. "Now normally they wouldn't ask this of us, but the girls need protection and I have decided that you three would be best for the job."

"Why us?" Hunter asked,

"For one you three are some of my best fighters, and I know you would do your job right!" Vince said, inspector Nomen cut in.

"Know that this extremely important, these girls witnessed the murder of their parents. The guy that has done this is on the most wanted by the FBI, CIA, Private detectives etc. He has already killed ten people, and since these girls witnessed him they are in grave danger. Please would you protect them." Inspector Nomen asked, his voice showing how important this was to him. Shawn looked at his fellow wrestlers. Both Taker and Hunter nodded after hearing just how much trouble these girls were in.

"We'll do it!" Shawn said, with that he brought out three pictures.

"The girls want you to chose who you personally protect, all three of you will protect him but you do have to escort them places." Taker held his hand up and walked over. He looked at the pictures, all three girls were indeed pretty but only one caught his eye. She had long black hair, with steel blue eyes and he chose her. "That would be Angel, she's the middle sister of the three. Shes a sweet girl even when her two sister begin to argue." The inspector commented, Taker nodded and let Hunter take his turn. Hunter looked at all the pictures he smirked when he seye the hazel eyes of one of the girls, her hair was a golden blond that fell to her shoulders and she wasn't bad looking either. He showed Shawn the one he chose. "Ah that would be the eldest of the group, she's got a sharp tongue but a good heart." Hunter smiled at him. Though he could tell that she has a sharp tongue even with out being notified. "And, that would leave Alexis with you Shawn. She is the youngest and the trouble maker of the three. Though she causes most of her sisters head aches, but she is impossible to stay mad at. Because, even though she is a trouble maker she's the one who is going to make you laugh. Even if she is hurting she would rather you be happy then herself." This caused Shawn to look at him with shock but he couldn't help but grin. He looked at the girl in the photo ice blue eyes. "Oh and her eyes might not be the same color as they are in the photo because her eyes change color." Shawn nodded, though he would never admit it Alexis was beautiful if anyone was looking. Her long brown hair with a hint of strawberry just made her look like a goddess in his opinion.

'Ah Fuck Shawn you do not need to be crushing on your charge.' Shawn scolded himself, but it was safe to say it was to late.

"Alright I'll let you pack and then we can leave." Inspector Nomen said, all three of them nodded to him and left. And, that was when they realized they hadn't even thought about their ex-wives maybe this will be good for them so they can move on with their lives.

* * *

**Alright I know this probably sucks but please do not criticize me to bad. Because, this is my first Wreslting story and well I had for the longest time stopped watching wrestling and now I'm getting back into it. I will tell you this know none of the harsh comments will effect me because I will continue it even if you say it's terrible. But, please be gentle!**

**Yours truly**

**TD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Vampqueen440 for your encouraging review! Also I went to your page and I agree I want to meet the HBK so bad:( At least you have gotten to meet Ric Flair, and John Cena. Though I have to wonder what meeting the Undertaker would be like. All well maybe I'll find out someday!**

* * *

The girls have been waiting for at least two hours, and it wasn't long till their depression came back. Tears began building in their eyes and almost at once Alyssa was holding both her sisters trying to comfort them. But, it was in vain for she couldn't contain her tears so she was crying but not sobbing as hard as the other two. Finally Alexis got up,

"I'm going upstairs come get me when they arrive." She whispered and left. Crying the whole way to her bedroom. Little did she know that the Wrestlers were arriving right as she got up the stairs.

* * *

Shawn, Taker, and Hunter were stunned at the beautiful house. It was a two story house, white paint, with a black door that had stain glass door windows, on the second floor they saw black tinted windows three in fact. The house was beautiful but at the same time they could since the sadness coming from the house.

"Alright come on." Inspector Nomen said, all three of them looked at him before following him from the car and up the three front steps. Inspector Nomen knocked on the door, and instantly a girl opened the door. Her eyes had tears straining to fall. She had long blond hair, and hazel eyes that looked brown from all the crying she has done.

"Inspector, it's good to see you again." She said, her voice silent. Inspector Nomen gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Come on in don't want any of you getting a cold." She said, and she let all of them inside.

"Where are the other two?" Inspector Nomen said,

"Angel is sitting in front of the fire place, and Alexis went upstairs just a little while ago." She answer, "I don't think Alexis is feeling to well."

"That's understandable." Hunter finally said, she smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you three my name is Alyssa Kyle. Now Alexis told me to go get her when you three arrived so I'll go see if she's up." Alyssa said and left, Hunter, Shawn, and Taker nodded. "Um Mark is it alright if we call you Taker?" She asked hesitantly, Taker nodded. "Well come on I'll show you where Angel is." Alyssa said, a sad smile appeared on her face. They followed her into the living room and saw a black haired girl sitting in front of a fire. She was shivering, and immediately Alyssa went to her side. She turned her head to look at them and they could see the trail of tears falling. Taker went to her side and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Alright Shawn I'll go get the youngest of us three." Alyssa said, with that she departed upstairs.

* * *

Alyssa stopped at her younger sisters door, she gently cracked her sisters door and noticed her sitting at her desk. Looking at old wrestling sets, this caused Alyssa to grin.

"You know you shouldn't be looking for him, when he's down stairs." Alyssa said, almost at once Alexis turned around. She had deep red eyes, and she looked pale but a grin came upon her face.

"There here?" She asked, Alyssa nodded to her sister. Alexis grabbed a tissue and started to dry her eyes the best she could. "I don't want to meet the HBK looking this ugly." She commented,

"Hey you think that Angel wanted to meet Taker with red puffy eyes, no she didn't but he is right now comforting her right at this moment." Alyssa pointed out.

"He's comforting her?" Alexis asked, bewildered. Alyssa nodded, with that Alexis got up and began walking towards her bathroom. "I'm just going to brush my hair, and then I'll be right down." Alexis said, and she went inside her bathroom to do her business.

Alyssa left her sister to do her business. When she came down Angel hadn't moved an inch but she wasn't crying any more in fact she was laughing at Hunter. Who was giving her crazy faces. Alyssa began to laugh herself, Angel turned to her.

"She coming down?" She asked, Alyssa nodded. Right as she did that Alexis began walking down the stair looking in much better shape.

"Well someone looks like they feel better." Alyssa commented, Alexis said nothing she just smiled when she saw Shawn. Shawn smiled back at her, but he quickly frowned when she realized she was trying to hide her pain.

"You know Alexis, I'm here if you need to talk to someone." He told her, Alexis looked at him and practically lost it tears came to her eyes. Shawn was at her side and held her while she cried, he looked at Alyssa and she mouthed the words 'Thank you!' Shawn nodded to her. Taker and Hunter looked at the broken girl with sadness yet at the same time understanding. And, that's how they stayed for a long time. Till the girls said that they needed to go to bed. Alexis showed Shawn to her room that had a fold out bed for him. Angel showed Taker to his room that was a joined room to hers. Alyssa showed Hunter a room the was directly across from hers. And, all six of them went to sleep with out a word.

* * *

**Well here is the new chapter. I thought I should show a soft side to the Undertaker, and a comforting side to Shawn because well it just came to me.**

**TD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of you who have reviewed, or just read it.**

**Shawn: Say it TD!**

**TD:What, say What?**

**Taker: You know what!**

**TD: (sigh) I don't own the WWE, or Shawn, Taker, or Triple H! Mr. McMahon owns WWE, and Taker, Triple H, and Shawn own themselves. **

* * *

It had been rough for the first night, Alexis had cried all night in Shawn's arms. Angel stayed by the fire kind a snuggled in Takers arms, and Alyssa felt helpless for her sisters. You would think when they gave everyone rooms they would fall right to sleep. Oh no that's not what happened at all. It began with Alexis, she had fallen asleep but then she dreamed of her parents death. Most of the night she had screamed her lungs out, Shawn fought to get awake. It was obvious he didn't like it when she cried, it hurt him more then anything just seeing her cry. When she had finally awoken she immediately sprung into his arms, crying into his chest. Even though he tried to hide them, Shawn let out a few tears of his own. It just broke his heart seeing and hearing Alexis like this. Alyssa had come into her sisters room, and almost had her heart explode. Seeing her sister in Shawn's arms like that really made her feel unease around him, reasons she was not sure. Was it she wasn't ready to trust another celebrity because she had and he broke her heart. However Alyssa knew that this was Alexis's life and she needed to live it for herself. And, that's how Alyssa left her sister for the rest of the night.

"Shawn I don't like seeming weak in front of you." Alexis whimpered softly. Shawn sighed and held Alexis tighter to his chest.

"You don't ever have to hide emotions from me Alexis, don't ever believe that you do." Shawn told her, before positioning both of them where Shawn was laying down in away that was comfortable for him. But, also so he could gently rock Alexis back to sleep.

* * *

Angel had woken up thinking she needed some water, so she headed to her kitchen. That was until she saw her family picture, that they had taken last Christmas. The picture was over the fire place, with a few lit coals still inside. So, she decided that she'd sit down and let the fire heat her tears away. Little did she know that it would stir up horrible memories. While Angel sat there tears pouring from her eyes, she stared at the flames dancing in the fire place. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder, she jumped and turned her head to see Taker. She didn't want to seem weak in front of him, but it was to late for her to cover her tears. She tried to hide her face and smuggle the tears, then she felt someone sit down next to her.

"Angel you don't have to hide your tears from me." Taker said, his deep voice calming her senses and then she allowed him to see her face. That was when she realized he was shirtless, you don't really see him shirtless. You saw his muscles and his tats but not full on shirtless. However normally she would of been freaked out about seeing a guy shirtless, but she allowed herself to move closer to him. She laid her head down on his shoulder and allowed more tears to fall. The whole time Taker held her close. Alyssa had crept down and when she saw Taker holding her sister, and her sister snuggled into him. It had worried her because the last thing she wanted was for her little sister to get hurt. Though she had more confidence in Taker then Shawn, reasons she didn't understand. Maybe it was because Shawn is known as The Heartbreak Kid, but she wasn't sure. She just knew she trusted Taker more.** ( by the way I am not dissing Shawn, because I love him. Alright had to put that out there)**

* * *

When Alyssa came to back up to her room, she just began shaking. Never had she felt so damn helpless to do anything for her sisters. Her heart hurt because of it, as did her mind. It felt as someone was reaching inside of her chest and strangling her heart. It hurt that bad. Hunter was still asleep and she knew this, but she did not want to be alone tonight. But, did she want to curl up next to Hunter not really but at the same time she did. Sighing she got up and began heading to Hunters room. When she opened his door and saw him awake, it was obvious that he had heard Alexis's screams as well. He turned to her, and gave her a sad smile.

"Do you need something Alyssa?" He asked, Alyssa returned his smile though hers was filled with pain and her eyes showed how helpless she felt. "I don't want to be alone tonight so I was kind a hoping you wouldn't mind if I stayed with you tonight." Alyssa said, Hunters eyes widened slightly before a small smile appeared on his face and he nodded. She quickly went to the bed and climbed in, and to her surprise Hunter wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Hunter." Alyssa said, already feeling sleep coming back to her. The last thing she heard was Hunter saying,

"It's alright Alyssa, I'm here for you." Then she fell into a light slumber. With a small smile on her face, it was slight but it was there and it wasn't filled with pain but with content.

* * *

**Alright guys well here is the third chapter,oh and I'm getting the DX box set. Yay! I love DX especially when they pelted The spirit squad with Shit㈐9**

**TD**


End file.
